Harry Potter et les Gritanka
by minimat-killer
Summary: Harry entre en 6ième année d'étude à Poudlard et une nouvelle créature qui avait été caché au monde sorcier depuis toujours par Voldemort viens en aide de ce dernier. Sirius, mort ? Il n'est pas mort, ce n'est qu'une erreur de Voldemort.
1. Préface

Préface

Harry Potter entre en 6ième année à Poudlard. Un nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, Romances et une nouvelle créature entre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Une chose est sûre, l'action ne manquera pas dans la 6ième année d'étude de Harry Potter. La deuxième guerre commence

Table Des Matières

Chapitre 1 : Les B.U.S.E.s  
Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mémorable  
Chapitre 3 : Le rêve  
Chapitre 4 : L'innocence  
Chapitre 5 : Farces Pour Sorcier Facétieux  
Chapitre 6 : Les Gritanka  
Chapitre 7 : Plus belle encore  
Chapitre 8 : Étonnant jusqu'au bout  
Chapitre 9 : Égalité  
Chapitre 10 : Le lion  
Chapitre 11 : La légende

Chapitre 12 : À sens unique

Chapitre 13 : L'A.D.

P.S. Pour l'instant, 10 chapitres sont en ligne.

MiniMaT-KiLLeR


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les BUSEs

Chapitre 1

Les B.U.S.E.s

Une femme pointa sa baguette sur un homme grand, maigre, aux cheveux noirs. La femme lui lança ensuite un sort. L'homme se mit à bouette vers l'arrière se dirigeant vers un grand voile et il disparut derrière ce dernier. Harry Potter revoyait constamment les images de son parrain Sirius Black, tombant derrière ce mystérieux voile noire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que Harry restait enfermé jour après jour dans sa chambre, se répétant que son parrain n'était pas mort, qu'il était au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et que tout était normal. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait que Sirius n'était plus de ce monde. Pendant ces trois interminables semaines, il avait reçu quelques lettres provenant de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, mais elles ne parlaient que de ce qui s'était passé a la Chambre des Mystères et de la mort de son parrain. Il les lisait donc avec très peu d'attention. Harry se leva pour aller chercher le miroir dont lui avait fais cadeau Sirius comme il faisait souvent depuis qu'il était revenu au 4 Privet Drive. Harry s'attendait toujours à voir son parrain de l'autre coté du miroir. Il revint ce coucher le miroir à la main. En s'assoyant sur son lit, un hibou arriva en trombe dans sa chambre avec une lettre accrocher à sa patte. Le hibou était surexcité, il tournaillait dans la chambre sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry sentit, en regardant le hibou volé dans sa chambre, qu'un mal de cœur débutât. Il prit donc la patte de l'oiseau sans trop faire attention et prit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et vit que ce qu'il attendait depuis le début des vacances était enfin arrivé, Le résultat de ses B.U.S.E.

Cher Monsieur Harry Potter,

Voici dans la présente le résultat de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcelleries Élémentaires.

Métamorphose - Effort Exceptionnel

Soins Aux Créatures Magiques - Optimal

Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal - Optimal

Sorts et Enchantement - Effort Exceptionnel

Botanique - Effort Exceptionnel

Astronomie - Effort Exceptionnel

Histoire De La Magie - Recalé

Divination - Recalé

Potion - Optimal

Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous avez réussit sept de vos neuf B.U.S.E. Je suis parfaitement certaine que vous ferez un excellent Auror. Je profite également de l'occasion pour vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et une très bonne année scolaire.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice de la maison des Griffondor

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait réussit sept des neuf B.U.S.E. Il avait même eu Optimal en Potion. Harry relut quelques fois la lettre pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de lire sans trouver d'erreur, il avait belle et bien sept B.U.S.E. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Coq, le hibou de Ron et celui d'hermione. Il commença par prendre la lettre de Ron.

Cher Harry,

Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je viens de recevoir mes résultats de B.U.S.E. et j'en ai obtenue cinq. J'ai été recalé en Histoire de la magie, Botanique, Astronomie et divination. J'ai eu optimal dans tout les autres sauf pour la potion ou j'ai eu effort exceptionnel. C'est tout simplement incroyable. En passant je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Maman t'as aussi fait des petits gâteaux. Je voulait aussi savoir si sa t'intéressait de venir passer le reste des vacances chez moi. J'ai très hâte de te revoir pour fêter sa !

J'attends ta réponse bientôt.

Ton ami, avec maintenant 5 B.U.S.E. :)

Ron Weasley

Harry était très content pour Ron car il avait travaillé quand même très fort. Il prit immédiatement la lettre de Hermione et l'ouvrit.

Cher Harry,

Comment va tu, moi super. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que j'ai obtenu toutes mes B.U.S.E. donc je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je vais aller étudier. Une chose est sûre et certaine, j'ai le choix. Je suis présentement chez Ron et j'espère que tu vas venir nous rejoindre. Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau et je crois qu'il te sera très utile dans les années à venir.

Sincèrement,

Hermione Granger

Après la lecture des lettres de ses amis, il ouvrit les cadeaux. Comme il l'avait dit dans sa lettre, le cadeau de Ron contenait de merveilleux et alléchants gâteaux au chocolat avec des lettres dorées disant Bonne anniversaire Harry en dessous de ces lettres, il y avait un garçon sur un ballet. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et il pris un beau gros morceau de gâteau et le dévora en quelques secondes seulement. Harry prit ensuite le cadeau d'Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que sa, se demanda Harry l'air songeur. Ça va sûrement m'être utile dans les années à venir ?

Il sortit finalement le cadeau du sac et le sac contenait un livre intitulé : Le métier d'Auror.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que Hermione me donne un livre que je vais aimer, se dit Harry en riant seul dans sa chambre.

Apres avoir écrit la réponse Ron, qui était positive soit dit en passant, il l'attacha à la patte de Coq et le regarda partir seul dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin.

Harry était debout dans le salon des Dursley devant son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley.

- Mais que font les Weasley, pensa Harry. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils devaient être arrivés.

Harry ne savait aucunement comment les Weasley viendraient le chercher. Ils étaient déjà venu en voiture volante et avait déjà atterrit dans la cheminé des Dursley grâce à la poudre de cheminette. En ayant cette penser, Harry vit sa tante regarder par la fenêtre avec un air effrayé, comme si elle venait de voir un mort vivant passé dans la rue. Un instant plus tard, on cogna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et vit sur le seuil de la porte, Mr. Weasley avec un sourire on ne peu plus radieux, des vieux jeans bleu délavé, des lunettes de soleil au vers fumée tout graffignées, des cheveux roux ébouriffés, bien sur, et un vieux gilet blanc, non officiel de Nike écrit Niky. Il vit également Ron, Fred, George, Ginny et enfin Mrs. Weasley derrière, tous aussi mal habillé que le père de la famille.

- Salut Harry, dit Mr. Weasley, je suis très heureux de te revoir.

- Bonjour, dit Harry. Je me demandais justement si j'avais bien lut l'heure que vous avez écrit sur votre dernière lettre.

- Désolé Harry, dit Mr. Weasley. Ont a eut un petit problème avec la voiture que nous a prêter le ministère.

Harry regarda en direction de la voiture et vit que de la fumée sortait en abondance du capot de la voiture. Il comprit alors pourquoi la tante Pétunia avait eu ce visage à l'arriver des Weasley.

- Tu as préparé tes bagages Harry ? Dit Ron en serrant la main de Harry.

- Ils sont là-bas, dit Harry en pointant de grosses valises avec une cage contenant Hedwige.

Avec l'aide de Fred, George et Ron, Harry emmena les bagages dans l'automobile des Weasley. Après avoir embarquer tout dans la voiture, Harry alla serrer la main de son oncle qui paraissait plutôt heureux de voir Harry partir pour un autre année.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mémorable

Chapitre 2

Une soirée mémorable

Arrivé chez les Weasley, Harry senti que cette maison était toute aussi accueillante qu'a sa dernière visite.

Ron l'aida à monter ses valises dans sa chambre mais Harry remarqua que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, Ron avait sans cesse le sourire au coin des lèvres et Harry trouvait cela étrange. Ron avait sensiblement le même regard que quand il préparait un coup vicieux à Malfoy et sa bande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir installer tout les choses de Harry dans sa chambre, Ron descendit les escaliers suivit par Harry pour aller manger une petite collation avant le dîner. Une chose capta l'attention d'Harry. Toutes les lumières présentes dans la maison étaient fermées. Harry s'arrêta dans l'escalier et essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le noir mais il n'y vit rien. Ensuite il regarda en direction du bas de l'escalier ou ce trouvait Ron quelques secondes au par avant mais il avait disparut. Harry sentait à présent son cœur battre comme l'année précédente quand il avait vu les Détraqueurs dans le quartier de son oncle et de sa tante ou alors quand il venait de voir les mangemorts approcher de lui dans la chambre des mystères.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, dit Harry sentant la peur monter en lui. Ron, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, êtes-vous la.

Toutes les lumières s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec.

- SURPRISE.

Harry se frotta les yeux pour être sur de ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans le salon des Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, le professeur Lupin, Maugrey Fol oeil étaient présent. Ils y avaient également Professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et tout les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix (Sauf Sirius bien sur) même Rogue était présent, et enfin, avec un belle et grande barbe blanche, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La peur qui l'avait envahit quelques secondes plus tôt disparut d'un coup et laissa sa place à la joie.

- Bonne fête Harry, dit Ron. Je pense pas que tu te doutait d'une chose comme celle la hein?

- Pas du tout, dit Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Qui a eu cette idée là.

- Moi et Ron, dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver derrière Harry. Ont se disaient que pour une fois ont pourraient bien faire la fête pour ton anniversaire.

- Je suis vraiment content, dit Harry. Merci énormément. Je crois que j'avais besoin de ce genre de chose pour me changer les idées. Avec tout les évènements de l'an passé. Mais ou sont Fred et George c'est bizarre je ne les voient pas.

- Ils n'ont pas pus être la à cause de leur magasin de farce et attrape, dit Ginny qui venait également d'arriver derrière Harry. Ce magasin prend tout leur temps, ils sont la jours et nuit car comme leur magasin n'est pas encore très populaire, les commandes n'arrivent pas toujours dans le jour. Je crois que ce soir ils ont du s'y rendre car la commande pour la rentrer des classes était arrivé. Donc c'est la commande la plus importante qu'ils aient reçu depuis l'ouverture alors ils sont aller tous les deux.

- Ont à bien pensés hein Harry, dit Ron apparemment très content de la façon dont c'est déroulé les choses.

- Je crois que c'est en plein la chose qui me fallait en se moment, dit Harry à Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui était toujours autour de lui.

- Comment tu trouves le buffet Harry, dit Ron en pointant un coin du salon.

Harry tourna la tête et vit dans un coin du salon, ou bien plus dans deux coins car le buffet était tellement énorme qu'il prenait une bonne partie du salon.

- Mais….. Mais vous n'aurez pas du voyons, dit Harry en contemplant le buffet.

Tous les quatre s'avancèrent vers le buffet et prirent chacun un petit quelque chose.

- Je vous laisse, dit Harry en terminant d'avaler un morceau de chocolat. Je vais aller remercier les personnes qui ce sont déplacées pour la fête.

- Pas de problème, dirent Ron et Hermione en une seule voix.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que la fête était commencée et il ne restait à présent plus qu'une personne à aller voir, Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry apparemment très fatigué.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Comment trouve tu la soirée.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Harry. Mais il y a une seule personne que je voudrais voir plus que tout autres personnes ce soir.

- Sirius je paris, dit Dumbledore.

Harry baissa la tête vers le sol, ce qui donnait la réponse à Dumbledore, et cinq secondes après avoir baissé la tête, Harry vit Sirius dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive entrain de mettre la chambre sans dessus dessous.

Harry était comme spectateur dans un coin de la chambre tout comme s'il était dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il était là, Sirius devait le chercher à Privet Drive.

- SIRIUS, JE SUIS LA SIRUIS, cria Harry.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas.

- JE NE SUIS PAS A PRIVET DRIVE, continua Harry, JE SUIS CHEZ LES WEASLEY.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Sirius regarda Harry dans les yeux quelques instants et partis à toute allure par la fenêtre de la chambre.

NON SIRIUS NE PART PAS, dit Harry en fermant les yeux. NE ME LAISSE PAS ENCORE SIRIUS.

Harry essuya ses yeux à présent plein de larmes qui étaient toujours fermé et continua à crier.

Harry fini par rouvrir les yeux et il vit le Terrier avec devant lui, tous les invités de le soirée le regardant bizarrement. En voyant ces regards, Harry s'effondra par terre et se mit à pleurer.

- Sirius, Sirius, répéta Harry pendant une trentaine de secondes.

- Je coirs que c'est assez pour ce soir, dit Dumbledore aux Weasley qui, apparemment étaient surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous avez raison Albus, dit Mr. Weasley tout en jetant un regard à Harry qui était toujours assit par terre à sangloter.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, le salon ne contenait plus que Harry, les Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid et Dumbledore.

- C'est le temps de partir Hagrid, dit Dumbledore.

- D'accord, dit Hagrid l'air affoler et songeur par l'évènement. Alors à la prochaine tout le monde.

Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot mais inclina la tête en signe de salut. Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminer, Hagrid pris un peu de poudre de cheminette, et dit : Poudlard. Dumbledore fit la même chose et ils disparurent dans la cheminer du salon.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit les enfants, dit Mrs. Weasley, il est très tard. Demain ont a une journée très chargé.

Comme l'avait demandé Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harrygv montèrent dans leur chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron était maintenant près a dormir.

- Harry, dit Ron tout bas pour que ses parents ne l'entendent pas, Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

- J'en ai pas très envie, dit Harry en revoyant le regard affoler du Sirius à Privet Drive.

- C'est toi qui vois, dit Ron un peu déçu.

Mais à bien y penser, Harry savait très bien que sa lui ferrait beaucoup de bien de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui venait de ce passer.

- D'accord Ron, dit Harry, mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler à personne.

- Tu peux me faire confiance mon vieux, dit Ron apparemment content de la décision d'Harry. Allez, Vas-y raconte.

Harry lui raconta l'évènement.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant plus de cinq minutes, ce, jusqu'à ce que Ron échappa un long soupir.

- Mais Harry, dit Ron, qu'est-ce que tu crois que sa pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- j'en sais rien Ron, dit Harry perdu dans ses pensées, ça pourrait être que Sirius est en vie, ou encore c'est peut-être seulement le désir de le revoir qui a formé dans ma tête cette sorte de vision, j'en sais rien.

Harry et Ron essayèrent de trouver des possibilités durant la nuit sans vainc.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le rêve

Chapitre 3

Le rêve

Harry était dans une grande salle avec un foyer et un grand fauteuil contenant un homme sombre encagoulé d'une robe de sorcier noir. L'homme était sans aucun doute Lord Voldemort. Il était assis confortablement entrain de regarder le feu qui brûlait devant lui.

- Maître, que faisons nous, dit un homme encagouler en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et je ne laisserai pas cette ignoble Black s'en sortir une fois de plus. Pettigrow, vous aller me faire le plaisir d'aller attraper ce Sirius Black avant qu'il n'aille l'opportunité d'aller raconter sa sortie du voile à Dumbledore. Si il l'apprend, mon plan est fichu. Cela fait déjà plus de trente ans que je me sers de ce voile et quand Black est tombé derrière j'avait ouvert le passage mais comme j'allait le refermer Dumbledore est arriver et m'a combattu. Alors tu as bien compris.

- Pas de problème mon maître, dit Pettigrow l'air apeuré.

- Si tu veux pouvoir te resservir des mains tu es mieux de me l'apporter et vivant car sinon, dit Voldemort en faisant signe d'une main coupé à Pettigrow. Vas-y maintenant!

Peter partit à l'extérieur de la pièce laissant seul le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry était la au dessus de la scène en survolant au dessus de l'homme qui veut sa mort depuis de nombreuses années sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Harry le regardait avec une telle envie de lui sauter à la gorge, qu'il s'aperçu, qu'il tournait autour de Voldemort avec une très grandes vitesse.

- Je rêve, pensa Harry, c'est impensable, c'est impossible. Comment Sirius à t'il pu s'en sortir ?

Harry revit la chute de Sirius derrière le voile blanc une fois de plus défiler devant ses yeux.

- Nous sommes prêts mon seigneur, dit Pettigrow qui revenait dans la pièce, époumoné, du au fait qu'il avait courut. J'en ai rassemblé quelques-uns qui avaient l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de Black. Ils sont disposés à partir dès que vous nous en donnerez l'ordre Maître.

-Bien Pettigrow, dit sèchement Voldemort. Il est temps pour toi et les autres, de partir à sa recherche. Il ne restera sûrement pas longtemps dans cette vieille maison. Alors

Pettigrow quitta la pièce pour une deuxième fois mais cette fois il était réellement parti.

- Je crois que cette fois s'en est fait de se misérable Black, chuchota Voldemort. L'air songeur, il se remit à regarder le foyer.

Harry se leva d'un bon. Il était trempé, il avait de la sueur de la tête aux pieds. Harry regarda le cadran placé à côté de son lit et celui-ci indiquait 3 : 25 AM. En voyant l'heure qu'il était, il se recoucha et se rendormit presque instantanément avec le visage de Voldemort qui regardait le feu.

Harry était, à présent dans la cuisine de la noble maison des Black. Kreattur était agenouillé par terre et ramassait quelques verres et assiettes de cuisine en miettes.

On entendit ensuite des pas lourd et sourd descendre violemment les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici, je t'ai dit de partir.

- Kreattur ramasse les déchets fais pas monsieur.

- Je te dis de partir et sur le champs.

Harry reconnu tout de suite l'homme beuglant aux oreilles l'elfe de maison. C'était Sirius. Il était la devant lui. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit la, Harry avait vu son parrain Sirius Black.

Mais comment ce pouvait-il que Harry voie une personne morte, pensa Harry. À moins qu'il ne soit pas mort.

- Sirius, hurla Harry, tu n'est pas mort Sirius.

Sirius n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'Harry pouvait dire.

- Mais il est mort derrière le voile blanc l'an passé à la chambre des Mystères, pensa Harry, c'était absolument impensable de seulement envisager que Sirius soit vivant.

- Allez sort de ma maison vermine, cria Sirius pour une troisième fois d'affilée.

Mais Kreattur restait comme figé par la colère de son maître. Au bout du rouleau, Sirius pris l'elfe de maison par ses vêtements miteux et le catapulta hors de la maison.

- Et ne reviens plus jamais dans cette damnée maison tu à bien compris, Hurla à nouveau Sirius en sortant sur le balcon.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius en voyant l'elfe partir en courant vers l'ouest de la rue. Fier de son geste, Sirius regarda Kreattur courir jusqu'à ce que un peu plus loin en avant de Kreattur, avançant vers la maison à pas assez rapide, quatre mangemorts s'en venaient tous la baguette à la main. Harry les reconnut immédiatement, à droite, Lucius Malefoy, au centre Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow et à gauche, l'homme chargé d'exécuter l'hippogriffe Buck, durant la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard, Macnair. À la vue de ces hommes, Sirius perdit son sourire et entra en vitesse dans la maison, suivit, sans le savoir, par Harry qui avait vu toute la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, dit Sirius a haute voix.

Sirius resta là quelques secondes seulement à penser. Soudain, il se leva la tête comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et redescendit presque instantanément. Il avait été chercher sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers la cheminer pris de la poudre à côté de cette dernière. Il regarda ensuite vers la porte principale et la vit exploser en mille miettes. De la poussière épaisse était à présent à la place de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poussière tomba et Sirius vit Bellatrix Lestrange entrer en première dans la maison. Sirius se retourna ensuite vers le foyer.

- LE TERRIER, hurla Sirius en jetant la poudre dans le feu.


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'innocence

Chapitre 4

L'innocence

Harry se réveilla en se leva d'un bon. Il fit le tour de la pièce une douzaine de fois et se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre. Il prit la poigner de porte la tourna et tira. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre. Il alla dans le haut de l'escalier, pour voir si ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve était bel et bien réel. Harry était la dans le noir à essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il scrutait le noir à la recherche d'une silhouette avançant dans un noir total. Il décida alors de jeter un dernier regard avant de retourner se coucher. Il ne vit rien. Il retourna ce coucher.

Au moment ou il ferma les yeux, il entendit des bruit de pas au rez-de-chaussée. Harry se releva sans trop faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre pour se placer exactement à la même place que l'instant d'avant. Il regarda vers le bas de l'escalier et vit passé quelqu'un. Il se frotta les yeux, et la revit passer.

- Sirius, chuchota Harry en descendant les marche avec prudence. C'est toi Sirius?

Harry vit la personne, encore inconnu, s'arrêter devant l'escalier regarder vers Harry et repartir vers la cuisine Harry descendit alors les marches en trombe pour voir l'identité de cet individu. Mais arrivé au demi de l'escalier, les lumières s'allumèrent toutes d'un coup. Harry aveugler par la lumière s'assoya dans l'escalier. Il ouvrit les yeux Sirius était là, plein de saleté venant de la cheminée des Weasley.

- Sirius, cria Harry en se mettant à pleurer.

- Harry, cria également Sirius. Ne pleure pas Harry dit Sirius dans l'oreille à Harry tout en pleurant lui-même.

- Mais comment sa se fait que tu sois la mais tu est tombé derrière le voila l'an passé, dit Harry tout en continuant à pleurer. C'est impossible, continua Harry en serrant très fort Sirius.

J'ai absolument aucune idée comment j'ai bien pus faire mais je suis là, dit Sirius, c'est le plus important.

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent ensuite et toute la famille Weasley sortit de leur chambre respective pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Sirius, s'écrièrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs et Mr Weasley en une voix unique.

Ils allèrent tous s'assoire à la cuisine et ils parlèrent à Sirius ce se qui s'était passé durant son absence.

- Mais au fait Sirius, dit Ron, toi comment t'as fait pour réussir à sortir du voile.

- J'en sais rien de rien, dit Sirius. Quand je suis tombé, j'avais reçu un sort, et ce sort me faisait perdre beaucoup de sang. J'ai reculé pour m'éloigner un peut du combat et c'est là que j'ai tombé derrière le voile. J'ai resté dedans deux ou trois semaines jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ma blessure était complètement guérit. J'ai alors tenté de trouver un sortit que je trouva seulement en me levant sur me jambe. Comme vous le savez, je suis assez grand et ma tête touchait le voile. J'ai poussé le voile vers le haut et c'est la que j'ai remarqué que je pouvais sortir seulement en sautant et en m'agrippant sur le rebord de ciment juste à la sortit du voile. J'avais toujours ma baguette donc j'ai pu me lancer un sortilège qui me rendait lourd comme une plume et quand j'ai réussit à me sortir du voile, je me suis transformé en chien et je suis sortit ni vu ni connu de la chambre des mystère et des bureau du ministère de la magie. Je me suis ensuite dépêché à revenir chez moi pour manger un peu et me réfugier quelques heures.

- Mais Sirius, dit Harry, je t'ai vue dans mon rêve chez toi et tu était en colère contre Kreattur.

- À peine arrivé chez moi, continua Sirius, Kreattur parlait à ce petit rat de Peter Pettigrow par l'entremise du foyer de la cuisine et j'ai seulement eu le temps d'entendre dire Pettigrow dire à Kreattur «Je veux que tu m'avertisse aussitôt que tu as de nouvelles informations, tu as bien compris.». Ensuite, Pettigrow quitta la cheminée en me voyant derrière Kreattur et je me suis emporté. J'ai ensuite cassé la vaisselle qui était sur le comptoir en la jetant par terre.

- J'ai vu dans mon rêve, dit Harry, Voldemort dans une pièce qui disait à Pettigrow d'aller te chercher et il à dit que si tu t'évadait, son plan tomberait à l'eau à cause de…

- Voldemort, continua Sirius, Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- J'y vais, dit Mr Weasley la baguette déjà à la main.

Mr Weasley transplana vers le Bureau de Dumbledore. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Dumbledore à ses côtés.

- HHHAAAAA Sirius, dit Dumbledore tout émut. Mais comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir.

Sirius raconta une deuxième fois l'histoire mais cette fois pour Dumbledore.

- C'est incroyable, dit Dumbledore, sincèrement Sirius, Je ne pesait pas te revoir. Personne n'est jamais sortit du voile.

- Mais attendez, dit Harry sentant un souvenir lui revenir à l'esprit, Je crois que j'ai l'explication à ce que vous venez de dire professeur.

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry.

- Quand j'ai rêvé a Voldemort qui parlait à Pettigrow, dit Harry. J'ai entendu Voldemort dire que cela faisait une vingtaine d'années qu'il contrôlait le voile mais comme vous êtes arrivé pour le combattre, il a du quitter sans l'avoir refermé.

- Ce que vous essayer de me dire Harry, dit Dumbledore songeant à la question, c'est que Voldemort à dit que c'était lui qui contrôlait ce voile.

- C'est exact approuva Harry.

- Donc s'il l'avait ouvert, continua Dumbledore, c'est qu'il avait l'intention d'enfermer quelqu'un dedans.

Dumbledore se tourna la tête vers Harry

- Vous croyez que Voldemort voulait m'enfermer dans ce truc, dit Harry l'air effrayé.

- N'avançons rien, dit Dumbledore. Je n'ai fais que supposer. En changement de sujet je crois bien que je vais lancer un message aux membres de l'Ordre pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Très bien, dit Sirius.

Il passa quelques heures o il parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tous étaient bien heureux de la situation.

Mrs Weasley qui était allé chercher du thé pour tout le monde, revenna, à la place du thé, avec la Gazette Du Sorcier. Elle avait l'air ébahit par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle déposa le journal sur la table pour que tout le monde le voie. Sirius le prit et le lit à haute voix.

Un mort innocenté

Nous savons à présent de source sûr, que l'homme ayant été accusé d'avoir tué Peter Pettigrow et quelques moldus, de s'être échappé de la prison d'Azkaban et qui est décédé à la Chambre des Mystères à la fin de l'année scolaire de l'an passé, le parrain de Harry Potter, monsieur Sirius Black, vient d'être innocenté de tous les accusation qui portait contre lui. Depuis l'incident à la chambre des Mystères, monsieur Albus Dumbledore à pus faire la preuve que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom est belle et bien revenue au pouvoir du mal. Donc ayant dit la vérité depuis la mort du défunt Cédric Diggori, le poste qu'avait perdu Dumbledore au près des Magenmagot l'an dernier lui à été redonné. Cornélius Fudge, le ministère de la magie, a été renvoyé de son poste pour avoir nié le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quelques personnes vont sûrement être approché pour ce poste de ministre de la magie. Corneluis Fudge se retrouve à présent sans emplois. Je dois donner mes plus sincères condoléance aux proches de Sirius Black. Je profite également de cette occasion pour donner toutes mes excuses de la part de tous les membres de la gazette Du Sorcier pour les remarques faites à l'endroit de Monsieur Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Trutius Kostale

Journaliste pour la Gazette Du Sorcier

Tous restèrent figé pas la lecture de Sirius.

- JE SUIS LIBRE, hurla Sirius, JE SUIS LIBRE, JE SUIS LIBREEEEEEE.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Farces Pour Sorcier Facétie...

Chapitre 5

Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux

- C'est absolument incroyable, dit Harry en prenant Sirius dans ses bras. Tu te rend compte Sirius tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux et quand tu veux. Tu es libre.

- Sirius, dit Dumbledore, je cois bien qu'il faudrait aller au ministère toi et moi pour les avertir que Sirius Black est bel et bien vie.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Sirius. AH !! Je suis si heureux que tout soit enfin réglé.

-Professeur, dit Harry. Vous croyez que je pourrais y aller avec vous.

- Il n'y à aucun problème mon jeune ami, dit Dumbledore.

Après avoir s'être habillé convenablement, Harry, Dumbledore et Sirius partirent au bureau du ministère ensemble.

- Mais à qui va on dire que tu n'es pas mort si le ministre à été renvoyé, demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

- Harry il on placé un personne temporairement durant le temps de trouver un nouveau ministre de la magie, répondit Dumbledore.

- Tu sais qui s'est Albus, continua Sirius.

- J'en ai aucune idée mais on verra bine tout à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du remplaçant du ministre et Sirius ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau et s'assoyèrent. Un siège était tourné vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Le siège pivota. Ludo Verpey se trouvait assit là devant eux.

- Bonjour messieurs, dit Verpey gentiment sans trop remarquer la présence de Sirius. Je suis heureux de vous revoir Albus. Harry également, sa faisait longtemps, et vous êtes ? Mais ….. Nom d'un petit ballet …..Vous êtes Sirius Black. Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez ici.

Sirius raconta son histoire à Verpey. En fait, il la raconta deux fois à Verpey car il n'avait pas tout compris la première fois.

- Donc, continua Verpey, vous êtes une sorte de héros.

- On peut dire sa comme sa, répondit Sirius flatter par la réplique e Verpey. Je suis venu ici pour confirmer le fait que suis en vie et que je veux vivre ma vie normalement.

- C'est tout à fait comprenable mon cher, dit Verpey. Alors j'envoie à l'instant un hibou qui dit que vous êtes vivant à tout les membres du ministère et un à la Gazette Du Sorcier.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup Ludo, dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise

- Je vous déclare officiellement libre et vivant, dit Verpey en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Tous les trois revinrent au Terrier le sourire à la bouche sans même avoir la crainte de se faire attraper avec un dangereux criminel.

Arrivé au Terrier, ils entrèrent dans la maison et tous étaient là pour accueillir Sirius. L'Ordre était la en entière de même que Hagrid. Mrs Weasley n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps pour avertir tout le monde qu'une fête se préparait ici.

- Alors Sirius, dit Lupin, que compte tu faire de ta liberté.

- Je crois bien, répondit Sirius, que de longue manche dans les rues de Londres vont être grandement apprécier. Je vais également m'acheter une maison que je pourrai dissimuler car la maison des Black est à présent entre les mains de Voldemort.

Il y eu un frissonnement intense dans la pièce du au nom de Tu-Sais-Qui. Hermione prit ensuite la parole.

- Tu crois venir avec nous Sirius sur le chemin de traverse tout à l'heure.

- Mais c'est certain ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas mit les pieds sur le chemin de traverse.

La petite fête improvisée se continua jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit terminé. Tous s'en allèrent chacun de leur coté. La maison se vida bien vite.

À présent il ne restait plus que Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Sirius car Mr Weasley à du partir pour une urgence au ministère, Percy ne parle toujours pas à sa famille et Fred et George qui on été pris à la boutique car c'est la plus importante journée de ventes de l'année.

- Je crois Que nous ne devrions pas tarder, dit Mrs Weasley aux enfants. Il y aura beaucoup de monde je crois c'est l'avant dernière journée avant le départ pour Poudlard.

- Tu as raison Moly, dit Sirius.

Il partir tous pur le chemin de Traverse.

- Sirius et moi allons prendre une marche, dit Mrs Weasley aux enfants, et vous aller chercher vos livres de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal et ceux de Potions. Les autres je l'ai ai pris.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny marchèrent ensembles pour se rendre chez Fleury et Boutt.

- Bon quels sont les livres qu'on a besoin, demanda Harry en regardant Hermione sortir sa lettre de fourniture scolaire.

- Il nous faut, commença Hermione, pour la Potion : Expert Potion par Gustav Cruli et pour la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal : Le Mal est Partout par Gregory Sparks. En parlait des Défenses, vous savez qui sera notre nouveau professeur car je doute que Dumbledore réengage Ombrage.

- Je sais rien, continua Ginny mais il parait qu'il est connu mais pas en tant que magicien c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Heee, dit Hermione en regardant la lettre ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il nous faut pour la Défense.

Les trois firent un signe de tête négatif.

- Une deuxième baguette, continua Hermione. Mais quel professeur pourrait nous faire acheter deux baguettes.

- Maintenant qu'on a tout on peut aller une bierre-au-beurre au Trois Ballets, demanda Ginny.

- Ouais, répondit Ron.

Ils partirent vers le Trois Ballets jusqu'à ce que une affiche tape dans l'œil d'Harry. L'affiche disait :

Nouvelle Boutique de farces et attrapes pour les petits et les grands.

Farces Pour Sorcier Facétieux

Venez nous voir au 157 Chemin de Traverse.

- Vous venez voir la boutique de Fred et George, demanda à Harry.

- Moi désolé mais je vais aller retrouver maman, dit Ginny.

- Pas de problème, dirent les autres d'une même voix.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le numéro 157. Ils arrêtèrent devant et l'écriteau au dessus de la porte disait Farces Pour Sorcier Facétieux et tout au tour des écritures des images de personnes ayant d'énormes saignements de nez et une autres une personne était couché par terre. Il entrèrent ensuite dans la boutique. Elle paraissait petite de l'extérieur mais pourtant, elle était incroyablement grande.

- Hé George, dit Ron en envoyant la main à George qui s'occupait de la caisse pendant que Fred lui était du service à la clientèle. Comment vont les affaires.

- C'est génial p'tit frère, répondit George. Attendez un peu j'ai presque fini avec ce jeune homme ensuite je viens vous voir.

- Pas de problème, dit Ron. On peut faire le tour en attendant.

- Fais comme chez toi, Répondit George.

- C'est incroyable, commença Harry. Comment font–il pour inventer autant de choses que ça ?

- Avec de la persévérance et du temps.

- Salut Fred, dirent les trois jeunes en une voix.

- Vous voulez quelque chose c'est moi qui offre, dit Fred

- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que t'as de meilleur, demanda Ron

- J'ai peut- être quelque chose qui te plairait mon vieux, songea Fred

Il partit dans deux rangées plus loin et revena avec un petit sac bleu ayant l'image d'un canard. En haut du canard, s'était écrit, Canard-Langue. Il ouvrit le sac et prit un des nombreux mouchoirs qu'il contenait.

- Vous voyez, commença Fred, on dirait un simple mouchoir mais il contient un petite poudre inodore et invisible qui, quand tu te mouche, se répand dans les narines de la personne et lui donne une voix de canard. L'effet dure 20 minutes. Ce n'est pas énorme comme temps mais c'est le plus longtemps qu'on a pu mettre à cause d'une lettre du ministère nous interdisant de produire des choses ayant un effet de plus de 20 minutes.

- Tu sais quoi, dit Ron, je te prends ça.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les trois amis sortirent de la boutique avec de nouvelles farces qui leur seront bien utiles pendant cette année.

- Les gars, dit Hermione, il nous manque toujours cette deuxième baguette pour le cour de Défenses.

- Allons-y tout de suite, dit Harry.

Ils allèrent chercher leur baguette et en sortant, ils croisèrent Sirius, Ginny et Mrs Weasley qui les cherchait pour repartir à la maison.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Gritanka

Chapitre 6

Les Gritanka

Quand tous allèrent se coucher, Harry resta une heure avec Sirius au salon. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais ce qui était le plus important dans le cœur d'Harry c'était bien évidemment que son oncle, Sirius Black, était bel et bien en vie. Ce n'était pas une conversation des plus intéressante, mais s'était avec Sirius qu'il avait cette conversation et seulement le fait qu'il soit là avec lui, ce soir là, rendait Harry le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Après s'être couché Harry parla longuement avec Ron de l'année qui s'en venait.

- Tu sais quoi Harry, chuchota Ron?

- Non quoi

- J'ai essayé les Canard-Langues sur moi, mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne voulait pas le prendre. Je me suis trompé entre les mouchoirs sur mon bureau et les Canard-Langues qui traînaient un peu partout.

Harry pouffa de rire. Ron ne trouva pas ça drôle au début mais en voyant Harry rire au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, il commença à rire également.

Finalement les deux amis ont fini par dormir. La journée qu'il venait de passer, était une rude journée.

- Harry réveille toi. On se lève aller debout.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Mrs Weasley debout devant lui vêtu d'une robe de chambre fuchsia. Il se leva et alla au petit coin. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y avait à la table, Sirius, Hermione, Ron et Ginny

- Salut Harry, dit Sirius en finissant d'avaler sa cuillérée de céréales.

- Bon matin Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. T'as bien dormit.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais bien dormit comme ça, répondit Harry. Où est ton père Ron.

- Il est encore au bureau. Ça fait maintenant deux soirs qu'il ne revient pas dormir à la maison.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas pour votre père les enfants, intervint Mrs Weasley. Il va très bien c'est seulement qu'il est débordé au bureau.

C'est en disant ses paroles que Mr Weasley arriva dans la cuisine le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Vous allez bien

Tous firent oui de la tête.

- Est-ce que Fred et George sont ici Moly, demanda Mr Weasley.

- Oui, répondit Mrs Weasley, Ils dorment encore. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Tu veux leur parler?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais les faire descendre, demanda gentiment Mr Weasley à Mrs Weasley.

Elle se tourna et monta les escaliers. Mr Weasley prit une chaise et attendit le retour de Mrs Weasley et des jumeaux. Elle redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec Fred et George.

- Prenez vous une chaise, dit Mr Weasley en prenant une grand respiration. Comme vous le savez, Cornélius Fudge à été renvoyé de son poste de ministre. Dumbledore, étant le président des Magenmagots, était chargé de trouver un remplaçant pour Fudge et le poste à été confié à nul autre que Mr Arthur Weasley, termina t'il.

Mrs Weasley resta figé deux secondes avant ce se mettre à hurler de joie. Toute la famille Weasley sauta alors sur leur père fraîchement nommé Ministre de la Magie. Harry, Hermione et Sirius se contentèrent de féliciter Mr Weasley entre les cries et les pleures des membres de la famille.

Une fois la famille un peu calmée, Mr Weasley reprit la parole.

- J'étais depuis plusieurs jours moins présent à la maison, mais c'était parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé dans une affaire de créatures. Je suis donc resté l'aider plusieurs fois. C'est ce matin quand nous avons enfin vu un peu plus clair dans l'histoire. Dumbledore m'a remercié pour ce que j'ai fait et il m'a dit que les choses que j'avais gérées ses derniers jours prouvaient ma compétence. C'est après m'avoir dit tous ça qu'il m'a offert de devenir le prochain ministre de la Magie.

Ils parlèrent de cela durant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Sirius demande à Arthur.

- Mais tu as parlé de créature tout à l'heure, de quelle sorte de créature parlais-tu?

- C'est une première, commença Mr Weasley, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de divulguer ces informations mais je peux bien le dire à vous.

Tous le monde autour de la table se tu instantanément pour entendre ce qu'avait à dire Arthur.

- Ces créatures ce nomme Gritanka, nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi ils ressemblent, mais nous en savons assez pour dire qu'ils ont été créé pas un Vous-Savez-Qui il y a 16 ans de cela avant de perdre ses pouvoirs fa ce à toi Harry. En créant ces choses, il se basa sur l'effet que font les Détraqueurs sur les gens, il prit au aussi la formidable force des Trolls et en lui donnant la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette grâce à un cerveau puissant et extrêmement intelligent.

- Pourquoi nous les découvrons que 16 ans plus tard, c'est très long 16 ans, répliqua Sirius.

- Nous ne savons pas comment il a fait pour les cacher durant tous ces années, répondit Mr Weasley.

Tout l'avant-midi, on ne parlait plus que des Gritanka dans le Terrier. On pouvait entendre tout le monde dire sa supposition.

- Moi, dit Ron, je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui les a cachés dans la chambre des Mystères.

- Je crois, dit Hermione à Ginnypas très loin de Ron, que j'ai déjà entendu parlé de quelque chose dans le genre dans un des livresque j'ai lu cette été.

Deux jours passèrent, et le sujet de conversation resta le meme, mais ce matin là, Harry commença à songuer qu'ils partirèrent aujourd'hui pour poudlard. Il était très heureux d'y retourner l'été avait parru si longue. Les seuls moments moins ennuiyeux, c'est depuis que Sirius était revenu. Le retour à Poudlard ce fesait ce soir, Harry voulait aller là-bas mais voulait aussi resté avec Sirius.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Plus belle encore

Chapitre 7

Plus belle encore

- Tous le monde à table, hurla Mrs Weasley en déposant deux pots de salade sur la table.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron arriva dans le bas de l'escalier suivit de Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Sirius, Mr Weasley. Bill et Charlie se levèrent du salon où il prenait une bierre-au-beurre tranquillement au près du foyer.

- Mon dieu chérie, dit Mr Weasley en s'installant à table, tu t'est surpassée cette fois. T'en à fais pour une armée ou quoi. Tous ça à l'air délicieux.

- Merci, répondit Mrs Weasley, mais tu sais bien que c'est le dernier repas avant le départ des enfants pour l'école.

Le dîner se passa à merveille Harry eu une conversation avec Sirius et Ron sur les matières qu'auraient les deux jeunes cette année.

- S'était délicieux Mrs Weasley, lança Harry en se frottant le ventre. Merci Beaucoup.

Tous les autres autour de la table firent un signe de la tête approbateur.

- Oh ! Sursauta Mr Weasley, il est l'heure de partir les enfants.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se levèrent ensemble et allèrent chercher leurs effets scolaires. Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard prêt à partir.

Tous les au revoir se firent et ils partir tous dans une voitures du ministères.

La voiture était conduite par Sirius et à l'arrière de la voiture, les enfants était avec la garde rapproché de Harry.

Le voyage fut d'une dizaine de minutes tout ou plus. Arrivé en face du train Ron, Ginny et Hermione embarquèrent à bord mais Harry resta la en face de son parrain

- Sirius, commença Harry, je sens que cette année sera interminable.

- Tu verra Harry, continua Sirius, elle passera beaucoup plus vte que tu penses

- Harry, Hurla Hermione d'une fenêtre, le train va partir.

- On se reverra à Noël Harry, dit Sirius en risquant un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se mit à courir vers la porte du train qui s'apprêtait à fermer. Il alla ensuite rejoindre les autres dans une cabine à peut près au centre du train.

- Harry, dit Hermione, il faut qu'ont aillent à la cabine des préfets moi et Ron alors on se revoit tout à l'heure. Bye

Harry leur fit un signe main et ils partirent. Il était à présent seul dans la cabine vu que Ginny était allé rejoindre Neville.

- Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver cette année, pensa t'il.

- Salut Harry.

Harry se retourna en sursaut vers la porte de la cabine et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et magnifique apparemment tint en blond des yeux aussi profond que l'océan, un sourire radieux, un corps parfait et des main petite, douce et soigneuse. Harry se leva d'un bond et la regarda sans dire un mot. Elle était resplendissante, plus belle encore qu'au par avant.

- Cho !!! Bégaya Harry en sortant du nuage qui l'avait soudain envahit quelques secondes plutôt en voyant la merveilleuse beauté de Cho. Tu veux venir t'assoire un peu avec moi.

Cho fit un signe tête et pris place au près de Harry

- Tu as passé un bel été, continua Harry

- AA !! Pas trop mal mais il manquait quelque chose. Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez difficile. Tu sais Harry, risqua Cho, depuis notre petite dispute l'an dernier, je pense à toi continuellement, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser au baisé à la salle sur demande dans le temps de noël l'an passé. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

- Qu'est-ce que je m'en souvient oui !!! Heuuu!!! Je veux dire oui je m'en souvient.

- Et bien, continua t'elle, s'était un des plus beau moment que j'ai vécu. Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup embêté avec Cédric l'an passé mais, cet été, je me suis rendu compte que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Alors s'était ce que j'avais à te dire.

Cho se leva et partit en direction de la porte et sortit. Harry, encore sous le choc, se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de partir au moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il se leva et ré ouvrit la porte.

- Cho ne t'en va pas j'ai également quelque chose à te dire.

Elle revint vers Harry les yeux plein d'eau.

- Entre Cho.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, côte à côte.

- Cho, chuchota Harry.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Harry l'essuya avec le rebord de sa main.

- Cho je t'aime.

Les deux jeunes se mirent à s'embrasser tendrement.

- Désolé Harry de te laisser seul mais je viens seulement chercher mon…

Ginny s'interrompit et Harry et Cho se lâchèrent comme si, ce qu'ils venaient de faire était criminel.

- Je crois, repris Ginny, que tu n'est pas si seul.

Elle se tourna et repartit.

- 10 minutes avant l'arrivé fit une voix forte. Commencez donc à préparer vos bagages.

À l'instant où le message eut fini, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la cabine.

- Quelle surprise, salut Cho, fit Hermione.

- Ouais, continua Ron, sa va vous deux.

- Beaucoup mieux que tu le penses dit Harry en prenant la main de Cho.

- Félicitation, dit Hermione l'air très contente pour eux.

- C'est génial, repris Ron.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'ont y aille maintenant le train vient d'arrêter.

Harry sortit du train et malgré les nuages et la pluies, il pouvait entrevoir en deux nuages une parcelle de soleil. Une parcelle minuscule mais elle était quand même présente alors il gardait le sourire.

- Tu viens Harry, lança Hermione en entrant dans une diligence pas très loin d'eux.

L'année scolaire s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Cho venait de lui avouer son amour, Sirius, malgré le fait qu'il ne le voit pas, était revenu et Ron et Hermione semblaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre de plus en plus. Il semblait de toutes évidences que cette année serait celle des amours.

Harry s'avança vers elle main dans la main avec Cho. Il vit les sombrals qui tiraient toutes les diligences tout comme l'année précédente. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement en route vers le château où s'amorçait bientôt leur 6ième et avant dernière année d'étude. Poudlard !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Étonnant jusqu'au bout

Chapitre 8

Étonnant jusqu'au bout

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron entrèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

- Elle est toujours aussi belle pensa Harry en voyant les décorations style vieillot accrochées au murs de la pièce.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient toutes magnifiquement décorées de nappes ayant comme motifs des chaudrons, des ballets des parchemins, bref tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien direct avec l'école.

- Je crois bien que je vais aller m'asseoir à ma table, avoya Cho à Harry avant de lui laisser sur la bouche, un tendre baiser passionné.

- Pas de problème, repris Harry. On se retrouve après le dîner ?

Cho fit signe que oui.

Harry, Ron Hermione et Ginny prirent place à la table de Griffondor. Harry assit entre Ron et Neville et devant lui, était assit Hermione, Ginny et Dean Thomas.

- Où est Seamus, demanda Harry à Dean et Neville. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il est la, répondit Neville en pointant la place la plus proche du bureau des professeurs.

- Mais pour quoi il n'est pas assit ici avec nous, repris Harry.

Dean dévia le regard sans dire un mot et Neville semblait vouloir faire la même chose.

- Dit moi ce qui se passe, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Seamus.

Neville hésita un moment mais il finit par se lancer.

- Il ne nous a pas parlé depuis l'incident au département des mystères. Il nous fuit comme la peste. J'ai essayé de lui parler dans le train tout à l'heure, mais il ne m'a même pas regardé. Je crois, ce n'est qu'une supposition Harry, mais je crois que sa famille ne veut toujours pas qu'il te fréquente ou même qu'il te parle. Alors comme nous sommes tes amis je crois qu'il a décidé de ne plus nous parler.

- Mais, répliqua Harry sentant la colère commencer à monter en lui, ses parents n'ont pas appris que Voldemort…. Tous frissonnèrent au tour de la table…. Je veux dire Vous-Savez-Qui a été incriminé de tout se qui avait été porté contre lui les dernières années.

- Je n'en sais rien moi, continua Neville, je ne fais que te donner mon avis. Sincèrement je crois que ses parents sont liés à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Moi je crois, repris Ron, que les Finnigan sont de notre côté.

- Peut importe, dit Harry.

Tous les cinq ce turent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant place à McGonagall et aux première année.

- S'il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup l'an passé, ils se sont bien repris cette année, dit Ron. Il doit bien y en avoir au moins 150 petits nouveaux.

- T'as raison Ron, repris Harry, c'est incroyable.

Les nouveaux étaient tellement nombreux, que les portes ne pouvaient pas fermer parce que la file était trop longue.

McGonagall pris un bout de parchemin et se mit à parler aux petits :

- Alors, quand je nommerai votre nom, vous viendrai vous assoire sur ce tabouret et je vous metterai le choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est lui qui déterminera, selon votre personnalité, dans quelle maison vous passerai vos études à Poudlard. Tout le monde à bien compris ?

- Aaron, Brett.

- Abigale, Cathia…

- Ça fait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle nomme des nom sans s'arrêter, dit Harry.

- J'ai faim, ajouta Ron, S'en ait insupportable.

- C'est presque fini Ron regarde, continua Hermione, il en reste qu'une dizaine.

- Hey, lança Harry en pointant le suivant dans la file, regarder ce petite gars là-bas, il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

- Mark Evans, dit McGonagall.

Le petit Gars dont Harry parlait monta sur l'estrade, s'assoie et le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête.

- Griffondor, hurla le choixpeau

Des applaudissements se fit entendre à la table de Griffondor et Mark alla s'assoire au début de la table.

- Ce Mark Evans je l'ai vu ce faire mettre une raclée l'été passé par Dudley et ses imbéciles d'amis, dit Harry. Il habite près de chez les Dursley.

- C'est bien tout ça, repris Hermione, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incroyable à ce que ce petit vienne à Poudlard.

- J'en sais rien mais j'ai seulement l'impression de le connaître avant même de lui avoir parlé, répliqua Harry.

- Et le dernier, Villy, Steeven

McGonagall pris le choixpeau et le tabouret et s'en alla vers le côté gauche de la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour à tous, pour les premières année, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Pour commencer, je voudrais souhaiter à tous les élèves, une bonne année scolaire.

- T'as vu Harry, chuchota Ron, il y a pas de nouveau professeur pour la défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je voudrais également vous présenter le corps enseignant. Tout d'abord Firenze qui fera équipe avec Madame Trelawney pour le cour de divination, Minerva McGonagall à la métamorphose, Pour les soins au créatures magiques, Madame Maxime, anciennement de Beaux-Bâtons et Hagrid vont faire équipe. Le cour de Potions sera tenu par Severus Rogue et le professeur de Botanique sera nul autre que Madame Chourave.

- Mais vous n'avez pas dit qui serait notre professeur contre les forces du mal Monsieur, lança Harry à Dumbledore.

- Vous avez raison Harry, continua Dumbledore, je ne l'ai pas dit car le professeur en question arrivera tard ce soir et il préfère se présenter lui-même en personne. Malgré cela je peux quand même vous garantir que tout le monde adorera cette personne.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit sourire en direction de Harry.

- Et que le dîner soit servit !

En disant ces paroles, les tables se remplirent de nourritures.

- Tu sais quoi Ron, dit Harry assit confortablement dans un fauteuil près du feu de la salle commune de Griffondor en compagnie de Ron, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui est ce nouveau prof.

- Moi aussi mais d'après le sourire fait par Dumbledore avant le début du repas, je crois qu'ont pourraient le connaître.

- T'as raison, répondit Harry. Ont le saura assez vite, notre premier cours demain est avec ce nouveau prof.

- Je suis épuisé, dit Harry, je vais me coucher, tu viens Ron.

- Je vais y aller dans quelques minutes je vais rester seul un peu ici

Harry lui fit un signe de la main et monta l'escalier qui le conduisit au dortoir. Il entra se changea et se coucha. Harry s'endormit presque instantanément en pensant à Sirius qui était probablement au quartier général de l'Ordre avec Moly.

- Tu sais Harry, je t'aime.

Il voyait Cho l'embrasser passionnément

- Harry, hurlait Ron.

Harry s'ouvra les yeux pris ses lunettes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais un magnifique rêve avec sa bien-aimé.

- Harry lève toi, continua Ron, on doit aller prendre notre petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cour il ne nous reste que quinze minutes. Dépêche-toi.

Il se changea en vitesse tous les deux allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après le repas, Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à partir pour leur premier cours mais ils rencontrèrent Cho qui comprit aussitôt en voyant Harry sortir de la grande salle avec un morceau de toast à demi manger dans la bouche qu'ils étaient en retard. Cho laissa un baiser à Harry avant qu'il reparte à la hâte derrière Ron.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la classe en vitesse et s'assirent à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait troublée, mais très heureuse.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers le devant de la classe et Sirius se tenait debout, là devant

la classe.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mark Evans

Chapitre 9 :

Mark Evans

Harry et Ron restèrent bouche Bée par la surprise qu'avait engendré la découverte du nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui, j'en doute, ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est Sirius Black et je vous enseignerai l'art de vous défendre contre des personnes s'ayant rangé du côté des forces du mal.

On entendit un petit cri de fille dans le fond de la classe.

- Dumbledore est encore plus cinglé que je croyait, dit Malefoy avant de pouffer de rire en compagnie de Crabe et Goyle, ses deux amis.

- Je crois, Mr. Malefoy, ajouta Sirius, que j'ai vu bien des choses. Des choses qui, même dans vos cauchemars les plus fous, n'apparaîtraient pas. Alors si vous croyez que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, vous n'avez qu'à sortir de cette salle de classe et aller au bureau du directeur pour vous faire changer de groupe. C'est bien compris !

Malefoy resta figé sur place sans un mot ni un regard de travers.

- Cette année, repris Sirius, je vais vous enseigner des sortilèges qui vous permettra de faire lévité votre adversaire et de le paralysé. L'essentiel de la matière se trouve dans ces deux sortilèges. Vous apprendrez donc plus d'une trentaine de nouveaux sortilèges totalement différents.

- Des Questions ?

Le seul à lever la main fut Neville qui semblait gêné.

- Oui mon garçon. Quel est ton nom et ta question ?

- Chuis Neville Londubat et je voulait savoir où étiez-vous quand on vous croyait mort.

Tout le monde regardait ardemment Sirius en attendant la réponse qui ne venait pas de ce dernier. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se réveilla et repris la parole.

- Je ne peux vous raconter l'histoire entière mais je peux dire que personne dans cette salle de classe n'aurait voulut être à ma place pendant cette petite semaine. L'endroit où j'étais n'était en fait que du néant. Du blanc infini partout autour de moi. Seul, sans rien ni personne. J'avait pas mangé depuis et un matin en marchant dans cette infini, j'ai vu une tache noire au loin. Comme j'étais dans le blanc absolu, le noir aurait parut à 10 kilomètre à la ronde. Je me suis approché de cette tache et j'ai trouvé la sortie.

La classe entière était en silence, absorbée par le petit récit de Sirius. Il regarda sa montre avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le cours est terminé, on se revoit tous demain alors je voudrais que vous lisiez l'introduction et le premier chapitre de votre manuel.

Tous le monde, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent vers le bureau de Sirius.

- Quand à tu su que tu serais prof ici, commença Harry.

- Dumbledore m'a offert ce poste la première fois qu'on s'est parlé quand je suis revenu du voile. J'ai accepté sans attendre.

- C'est super, repris Ron.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller. Alors à demain Sirius.

Sirius leur fit un signe de la main avant de se plonger dans La Gazette du Sorcier.

Les trois amis sortirent de la salle de classe.

- J'en revient toujours pas que je vais pouvoir voir Sirius presque à tous les jours, commença Harry.

- C'est vrai, repris Ron, C'est vraiment génial.

Potter, Je peux vous parlez seul à seul, fit une voix derrière les jeunes.

Harry se retourna et le professeure McGonagall se tenait debout, l'air aussi sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

- Pas de problème professeure, dit Harry. On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la salle commune ?

Ron et Hermione prirent le chemin de la salle commune laissant Harry et McGonagall seuls dans le couloir.

- Harry, repris le professeure, sur votre lettre des B.U.S.E.s, j'ai oublié d'écrire quelque chose. Vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Félicitation. J'espère, que cette année, la coupe reviendra dans mon bureau, mon cher.

- Mais professeure, continua Harry, je me suis fait interdire le Quidditch à vie par Ombrage l'an passé.

- Mais comme Ombrage est partie, heureusement, tous ce qu'a ordonné cette vieille harpie l'an passer, ces vu annulé en même temps que son départ de l'école.

- Ah et bien je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision, dit Harry en lassant un grand sourire au professeure McGonagall.

- Au fait, les essaie, pour le l'équipe de Quidditch, se feront vendredi à 2 heures. Bon maintenant vous pouvez partir, dit McGonagall avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Harry, très heureux de l'excellente nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre McGonagall, s'en alla à la course vers la salle commune. Il entra dans la salle mais ne vit personne. Mais il entendait, malgré tout des sons provenant du sofa du fond. Il s'avança, sans bruit, vers ce sofa. Harry ne voyait rien sur ce dernier, mais pourtant les sons venaient véritablement de là. Il descendit sa main et sentit quelque chose. Il souleva cette chose pour voir en dessous Ron et Hermione embarqué l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant sauvagement.

En soulevant la couverte les cachant tous les deux, Harry se rendit compte que la couverte était en fait sa cape d'invisibilité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne les voyait pas. Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent à la vue de Harry.

- Mais depuis quand vous…, demanda Harry encore sous le choc.

- Tout à l'heure, repris Hermione en s'assoyant à côté de Ron, ont se disputaient encore sur la façon convenable pour faire ses devoirs, et plus la discussion avançait et plus ça devenait vraiment ridicule. Un moment donné, ont s'est mit à rire, alors ont s'est assis au bord du feu et ensuite ont s'est embrassés.

- C'est vraiment trop génial, lança Harry apparemment très heureux de cet nouvel union. Mais pourquoi vous avez pris ma cape d'invisibilité ?

- Ben ont voulaient être un peu tranquille, répondit Ron embarrassé par la découverte surprenante que venait de faire Harry.

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry avait à présent une petite amie, Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble, enfin et Sirius était revenu. Une chose, malgré tout, assombrissait les nuits de Harry, les Gritanka. Où ce trouvent t'ils ? Sont-ils aussi forts que Mr Weasley et Dumbledore le prétendent. Mais Harry savait entièrement que Voldemort avait un plan machiavélique et qu'il serait plus dur que jamais de stopper cette deuxième guerre.

Harry se réveilla vendredi matin les yeux collés, du à une nuit de sommeille assez tourmenté, il repensait encore et encore au mystérieux Gritanka et à Voldemort.

- Harry dépêche-toi de te lever, dit Ron en finissant de s'habiller. C'est l'heure du dîner, ensuite c'est les essaie. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Harry fit oui de la tête mais ne semblait pas trop comprendre se qui faisait dans son lit.

- Il est quel heure Ron, demanda Harry s'habillant à son tour.

- Près d'une heure alors tu viens les essaies sont a 2 heure, répondit Ron.

Harry et Ron descendirent de la salle commune pour aller à la grande salle.

- Alors Harry tu crois que l'équipe sera forte cette année, demanda Ron.

- Je l'espère, repris Harry.

- Salut Harry, salut Ron, dit Cho en arrivant derrière les deux jeunes hommes.

- Bonjour chérie, fit Harry en prenant Cho par la taille avant de l'embrasser.

Les trois firent le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ou Cho alla à sa table pour dîner et Harry et Ron allèrent s'assoirent au près d'Hermione et de Neville.

Le dîner passa assez vite. Ensuite, Harry et Ron s'en allèrent au terrain de Quidditch. Sur le banc devant l'entrée du vestiaire, Ginny était assise seule.

- Sa fait longtemps que t'est là petite sœur, lança Ron.

- Seulement une dizaine de minutes, répondit Ginny.

McGonagall arriva derrière eux, les clés à la main.

- Tenez Potter, dit McGonagall après l'ouverture de la porte du vestiaire, voici la liste des joueurs ayant appliqués pour obtenir un poste dans l'équipe. Il y a un premier année, Mark Evans, je crois qu'il est en mesure de pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe malgré son âge. Il me fait penser un peu à vous, la première fois où je vous ai vu sur un ballet. Fessez de bons choix Potter. Je compte sur vous.

- Je vous promet de faire mon possible professeure, dit Harry en voyant McGonagall s'éloigner.

Harry entra dans le vestiaire survit par Ginny et Ron. Il s'asseya et regarda la feuille que lui avait remit McGonagall.

Équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor

Attrapeur :

- Harry Potter (Capitaine)

- Mark Evans

- Ginny Weasley

Gardien de buts :

- Ronald Weasley

Poursuiveur :

- Pavartil Patil

- Ginny Weasley

- Lavendre Brown

- Neville Londubat

- Mark Evans

Batteur :

- Denis Crivey

- Colin Crivey

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et en commençant, Mark Evans tomba de son ballet. Heureusement, il avait à peine quitté le sol.

Ron a été tout à fait étincelant devant les buts. Malgré le premier impression qu'avait donné Evans à Harry, il se débrouillait pas mal à l'offensive avec Ginny et Lavendre. Neville, lui se débrouillait bien mais il était un tout petit peu distrait. Ce qui veut dire qu'il perdait souvent le souafle. Il fit, malgré tout, une meilleure prestation que Pavarti Patil.

À la fin des essaie, Harry fit une liste des personnes choisis ou pas et il l'accrocha au babillard de l'entrée du vestiaire et partit en direction du Château avec Ron qui l'avait aidé à faire sa décision finale.

Équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor

Attrapeur :

Harry Potter

1ier réserviste : Ginny Weasley

2ième réserviste : Mark Evans

Gardien :

Ronald Weasley

Poursuiveur :

Lavendre Brown (centre)

Ginny Weasley (aile droite)

Mark Evans (aile gauche)

1ier réserviste : Neville Londubat

2ième réserviste : Pavarti Patil

Batteur :

Denis et Colin Crivey

Merci d'être venu au essaies et bonne année.

Sincèrement,

Harry Potter


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le lion

Chapitre 10

Le lion

La liste finale des joueurs avait été assez bien acceptée, même par ceux qui n'étaient pas prit dans l'équipe. Le vendredi après le souper, Harry alla rejoindre Cho pour faire une petite promenade en tête à tête dans le parc de l'école.

- Tu sais Cho, commença Harry, je crois que ce sera la plus belle année que de ma vie. Bien si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est le meilleur commencement d'année de toute ma vie.

Cho éclata de rire. Harry en lui voyant son sourire radieux, il se mit a sourire et à la regarder tendrement. Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre et tranquille.

- Cho, repris Harry en s'assoyant sur le gazon, tu est la plus belle chose qui met arrivé.

Cho se mit à rougir regarda le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je t'aime énormément Harry. Je sais que l'an passé j'ai pu être mélangeante avec Cédric mais maintenant tout est claire dans ma tête. C'est toi que j'aime, et ce, pour toujours.

Harry la regarda dans ces merveilleux, beaux et captivants petits yeux et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Il y eu une voix qui raisonna dans tout le parc. Bien plus qu'une voix, un hurlement. Un hurlement animal et non humain.

- Cho je crois qu'il est temps qu'on entre dans l'école peut-être que ce sont des loup, ou des loup- garou même.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry, dit Cho surprise de cette soudaine montée d'angoisse ? De quel hurlement tu parles harry.

Cho sentit la peur monter en elle d'un coup.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Harry en afficha un sourire remarquablement forcé sur son visage. Ça doit être dans ma tête.

Cho fit un signe approbatif de la tête mais restait quand même sur ses gardes.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ont devraient entrer à l'intérieur, demanda Harry à Cho dans l'espoir de la mettre à l'abri si la chose qui avait fait se hurlement revenait ?

- D'accord Harry, répondit Cho se demandant ce qui pouvait bien venir de se passer.

En se levant, juste avant de ce mettre en route pour le château, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au alentour pour voir si il ne pouvait pas apercevoir quelque chose. Sans vainc. Il vit par contre, la cabane Hagrid. En voyant la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée, Harry se rappela que, ni lui, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait été prendre de ses nouvelles, et ça, depuis le début des cours.

De retour au château, il embrassa Cho.

- Je crois que suis épuisé par cette première semaine, alors je vais aller me coucher, lui dit Harry.

Cho était très embêté par ce qui venait de se passé mais ne posa pas de question et le laissa aller se coucher.

Arriver dans la salle commune Hermione et Ron étaient coucher un à côté de l'autre à côté du feu.

- Hermione, Ron, fit Harry essoufflé du au fait qu'il ai courut pour se rendre à la salle commune. Je crois que j'entends des choses dans ma tête.

- Tu veux dire, continua Hermione, que tu entends des serpents comme à la deuxième année.

- Non, pas du tout, repris Harry, c'était plus comme des hurlements d'animal.

- Faut avoué que c'est assez inquiétant, dit Ron.

- J'ai aussi vue, dit Harry, en cherchant d'où venait ces sons, la cabane de Hagrid et sa m'a fait penser qu'on ne la pas encore visité.

- J'y suis aller moi, dit Hermione !

- Et quand, continua Ron ?

- Pendant les essaies, répondit Hermione.

- Comment il va, dit Harry, tu le sais ?

- Il va très bien c'est seulement qu'il a encore un peu de mal avec Graup, dit Hermione.

Les jeunes parlèrent un peu de Graup et de Hagrid. Jusqu'à ce que Ron décide d'aller ce coucher. Hermione laissa un doux baiser à Ron avant qu'il monte au dortoir en compagnie de Harry.

La discussion ne fit pas longue car tout de suite après s'être étendu, Ron se mit à ronfler. Alors Harry se coucha et mit environ 10 minutes avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves.

Harry était dans une pièce sombre ressemblante au bureau de Dumbledore. Non ! S'était bel et bien le bureau du directeur. Harry regardait autour quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le corps de Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore. Il était enfermé dans une cage et personne n'était dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi, se demanda Harry en ne voyant personne autour.

À la fin de sa pensé, Dumbledore arriva en transplanant dans la pièce. Il y avait un autre personne avec lui il était maigre et plus petit que Dumbledore.

- Je crois bien que notre plan va à merveille Monsieur.

Harry reconnu cette voix aigu et gelé c'était celle de Lord Voldemort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, se dit Harry.

Il arrêta de penser à ça et écouta la suite de la conversation.

- C'est vrai que ça ce passe très bien jusqu'à maintenant, dit Dumbledore, mais il ne fat pas trop s'emballer car il y a deux amis de Harry Potter qui pourrait lui être d'une grande aide contre vous. Il y a aussi Rubéus Hagrid, qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit demi géant et demi sorcier, il pourrait faire bien des dommages.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison monsieur, repris Voldemort, il faut faire attention à ses amis.

- Ce Hagrid ne le sait pas encore, dit Dumbledore mais il jouera un rôle très important dans la fin de cette guerre.

Harry resta sans un bruit pour ne pas manquer un seul mot de la conversation. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient alliés.

- Je crois que le plus grand danger, continua Dumbledore, c'est ce foutu sang-mêlé de Hagrid.

Harry, en entendant ces mots, ce mit à bouger dans la cage et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui.

Il remua dans tous les sens pour sortir de la cage, sans vainc. Il ferma alors les yeux en voyant les hommes approcher de lui et, en les réouvrant, il était en sueur dans son lit, n'ayant plus aucunes couvertures, elles étaient toutes par terres.

Il se leva pour reprendre ces esprit, il se mit devant le fenêtre éclairée par la lumière que projetait la lune. Harry se rendit compte, à ce moment, que son corp était emplit de poil, beaucoup de poil. Il alla prendre un petit miroir dans sa valise et se mit à regarder son visage d'un air apeuré. Harry avait le visage aussi poilu que le reste de son corps.

Il replaça le miroir sur sa table de chevet, avant de partir à la course vers la salle commune.

Il courru dans les couloirs assombris par cette nuit d'octobre et il s'arrêta devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry resta là, debout, devant la porte.

- Mais quel est ce mot de passe, se demanda Harry ? Ouvre toi, hurla Harry dans la nuit !

La gargouille commença à monter laissant place au Professeur Dumbledore habillé d'une jacquette en flanalette de très mauvais goût.

- Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi vous criez comme cela dans les couloirs, la nuit monsieur Potter.

- J'ai rêvé à vous monsieur, et à mon réveil, j'était comme ça, dit Harry montrant ces mains au professeur.

- Je vois, repris Dumbledore. Entrez !

Dumbledore fit place à Harry devant lui pour monter les escaliers circulaires qui précédait l'entrée du bureau du vieil homme.

La conversation s'annonssait des plus interressante car en s'assoyant, Harry remarqua l'air embêté de Dumbledore.

- Que veux-tu me dire de si important, débuta Dumbledore.

- C'est que j'ai fait un rêve étrange, dit Harry, très étrange. Vous y étiez professeur et le rêve ce passait ici même, j'étais là, dans la tête de Fumseck, à écouter votre conversation.

- Notre conversation vous avez dit, repris Dumbledore, vous parlez de qui lorsque vous dites votre conversation Harry.

- Vous étiez en compagnie de Voldemort monsieur, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore parut facher pas cette affirmation.

- Vous savez Harry, repris le professeur, j'ai unn lien très proche avec Voldemort mais pas à ce point. Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne faites plus du tout d'occlumantie.

- J'en ai fais quelque fois cette été mais ces tout, répondit Harry. Mais est-ce que vous étiez proche vous et Voldemort.

- Harry je vais t'avouer quelque chose, dit Dumbledore, je suis le grand-père de Voldemort. J'était très proche de lui lors de son enfancec mais maintenant, les seules fois que je le rencontre, c'est pour l'empêcher de te tuer.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il vous crains tant, supposa Harry.

- Je n'ai seulement fais que lui enseigner tout ce qu'il sait, continua Dumbledore. J'était, à l'époque, son professeur.

Harry encore sous le choc de cette révélation, resta en silence pendant au moins une minute avant de se lever.

- Je suis désolé professeur dee vous avoir importuné si tard le soir, repris Harry.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, dit Dumbledore. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'en parle.

- J'oubliais professeur, enchaîna Harry, je sais pas pourquoi, mais à la suite de mon rêve, je me suis lever de mon lit et mon corps entier était velu, comme un animal.

Dumbledore parut réfléchir un instant avant de se lever et de l'examiner d'un coup d'œil.

- Un instant mon cher, fit Dumbledore juste avant de prendre sa baguette magique sur son bureau.

Il fit un coup de baguette en prononsant une formule incomprenable vers Harry, qui se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup. Il se mit à avoir une douleur intense dans la gorge et se mit à tousser. Tranquillement, sa toux se transformant en rugissement. Sa peau prit uune aparrance plus rosée qu'a l'habitude. Le poil qui avait recouvert son corps, à son réveil, recommença à pousser. Harry sentit la douleur qui envahissait sa gorge s'intensifier. Il se jetta à quatre pattes et son nez commença à devenir un museau.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La légende

Chapitre 11

La légende

Harry remarqua que la douleur à sa gorge commença à ce dissiper tranquillement. Le museau qui avait remplacé son nez se reforma lentement vers l'intérieur pour enfin, redevenir un nez tout a fait normal, comme avant sa transformation. Le poil qui avait envahit son corps, se mit également à se rétracter vers l'intérieur pour laisser place à une belle peau beige.

Harry, qui était a présent, redevenu normal, se leva et demanda à Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé monsieur ?

- J'ai l'honneur de vous dire, mon cher, que vous êtes Animagus. Vous savez que vous suivez les traces de votre père, et ce, de plus en plus avec l'âge. Comme lui et moi, êtes réellement Animagus. Mais au lieu d'être un Phénix comme moi, vous êtes un lion. La transformation que vous venez de vivre était, bien sur votre première, ce qui explique cette douleur insoutenable que vous ressentiez. Votre corps n'est pas encore près a une telle transformation. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai stopper le processus. Si elle continuait, vous auriez pu avoir de très graves séquelles physiques de même que psychologiques.

Harry et Dumbledore parlèrent pendant un bon bout de temps des Animagus, des pour et des contres. Quand la discussion eu fini, Harry sortit du bureau du directeur et se rendit compte que la discussion avait été beaucoup plus longue qu'il le pensait, car le soleil avait déjà commencer a se levé. Il s'est alors rendu dans la salle commune à toute vitesse afin de prendre ses livres de potions pour son double cours de potions qui serait apparemment ses deux seul cours de la journée, qui se passait en avant midi, pour une raison toujours inconnu de tous les élèves.

- C'est pour nous annoncer la fin de l'école, avait dit Neville Londubat.

- On veut nous dire que Dumbledore est renvoyé, avait dit Seamus Finnigan

- Le ministère est tomber face a Vous-Savez-Qui, avait dit Erni MacMillan

- Beaucoup de choses absurdes sortent de la bouches des élèves de cette école, pensa Harry en alla a la tour.

En passant a la hâte dans le couloir menant a la grande salle Harry entendit la voix la plus mélodieuse existante sur cette terre.

- Bonjour mon amour, cria Cho derrière le jeune homme.

- Bonjour ma chéri, rétorqua Harry en l'approchant par la taille vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi presser, demanda Cho un peu inquiète?

- C'est seulement que je viens de passer la pire nuit depuis cet été.

- Ha! D'accord, répondit Cho

- Et toi sa va, dit Harry le souffle rapide?

- Bien sur car j'ai vu la personne que j'aime le plus ce matin, répondit Cho le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le connais, dit Harry avant de commencer a rire?

Cho le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Désolé Cho mais je dois vraiment partir parce que j'ai un double cour de potions ce matin, je ne suis pas habillé et la cloche va sonner dans quelques minutes seulement, dit Harry, alors on se voix ce midi devant la porte de la grande salle.

- Bien sur mon amour, répondit Cho un peu déçu.

Harry l'embrassa et se retourna pour partir mais Cho le ramena vers elle.

- Je t'aime Harry, dit t'elle.

- Moi aussi.

Harry partit vers la salle commune et en entrant Ron montait les escaliers de la tour l'air très fâché. Hermione, dans un coin de la salle, pleurait à chaudes larmes, les mains sur le visage. Harry alla s'assoire a ses côtés.

- Veut-tu bien me dire ce qui ce passe?

- C'es que…c'est, bredouilla Hermione quelques fois.

Elle repris son souffle et parut un peu plus calme alors elle reprit.

- C'est que Ron a trouvé des lettres, enfin trouvé, je les ai laissé tomber involontairement de mon sac à dos quand chuis descendus du dortoir tout a l'heure, alors chuis partit manger et quand chuis revenu…(reniflement) il était la sur un sofa entrain de les lires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de grave dans ces lettres, reprit Harry?

- C'est des lettres que m'envoie Victor Krum, répondit Hermione.

Harry resta bouche bée la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu sais bien que Ron le déteste comme la peste ce Krum, rétorqua Harry.

- Je sais mais il a continué à m'écrire même quand je lui ai dit que mon et Ron on étaient ensemble. Alors en tant qu'ami j'ai continué de correspondre avec lui.

- Alors Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si choquant pour Ron, demanda Harry?

- C'est sûrement le faite que dans les dernières lettres que Victor m'a fait parvenir, il fait mention un quinzaine de fois qu'il m'aime il qu'il a très hâte de me revoir et tout et tout.

La discussion continua et Hermione déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis quelques semaines.

Ensuite Harry et Hermione partirent vers le cachot pour les cours de potions avec Rogue.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la confection de la poudre Mériganoise, commença Rogue en entrant dans le cachot comme à son habitude. Cette poudre, surtout reconnu en Europe et confectionner par le grand-père de Goddric Griffondor, un certain Malleck Griffondor, donne la possibilité a celui ou celle l'ingère, de prendre un corps astral.

- C'est quoi un corps astral, demanda Neville recalé sur sa chaise.

Rogue ouvra la bouche mais avant même qu'un mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, il fut interrompu par Hermione.

- C'est quand tu vas dans un autre endroit sans même bouger. C'est comme une sorte de transplanage mais au lieu de te transplaner dans un autre endroit, ton corps reste en place et ton esprit vas a la place désiré. Alors tu comprends Neville...

- Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, murmura Rogue en direction de Hermione. On ne parle jamais sauf si je vous ai donné l'autorisation. Est-ce bien compris Miss…

Rogue fut interrompu par le fracas que l'ouverture de la porte a produis. Ron entra dans la classe, les yeux gonflés du au fait qu'il avait pleuré.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard Mr Weasley, demanda Rogue?

- S'pas de vos affaires, répondit Ron insolemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, repris Rogue sur le bord d'exploser de colère?

- Vous avez bien entendu, s'pas pas de vos affaires, répondit Ron.

Rogue retourna derrière son bureau avant de reprendre.

- C'est peut-être mieux pour vous de retirer ce que vous venez de dire.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, répondit Ron toujours avec son air arrogant?

- Tu vas sortir tout suite de cette classe et aller voir le professeur Dumbledore avec se papier, dit Rogue en écrivant quelque chose sur un petit bout de parchemin.

Ron prit le bout de parchemin et regarda droit devant lui sans jeter un coup a Harry et Hermione. Harry et Hermione restèrent estomaqués par la réaction de leur ami.

Rogue, comme d'habitude, avait vidé le chaudron de Harry avant la fin ne lui donnant pour note qu'un minable 0. Le cours lui parut interminable car en plus de la réaction de Ron, Harry voulait raconter sa nuit avec Dumbledore.

Enfin le cours terminé, le deux ami partirent à la recherche de Ron afin de savoir ce qu'y lui avait pris quelques heures plus tôt.

Après une dizaines de minutes de recherche, ils croisèrent le professeur Dumbledore en route vers la grande salle.

- Mr Potter, mlle Granger, je peut vous parler quelques secondes, demanda Dumbledore?

- Bien sur, dirent en cœur Harry et Hermione

- J'ai discuté un bon moment avec Ronald ce matin, et il semblait très perturbé par quelque chose mais je n'ai pas pu savoir de sa part ce qui le mettait dans cette état, continua Dumbledore. Alors j'ai pensé que vous le sauriez sûrement.

Hermione hésita un instant et raconta au directeur, ce qui s'avait produit ce matin.

- J'ai l'impression que s'a l'a totalement chamboulé ces lettres, dit Dumbledore, mais comme vous le savez, Ronald est très conservateur et un rien peu l'énerver ou le rendre jaloux.

Hermione se mit a pleurer et acquiesça ce que venait de dire Dumbledore.

- J'ai peur que vôtre ami fasse une bêtise en partant comme il l'a fait ce matin, repris Dumbledore. En effet, il est partit seul ce matin, il y a environ une heure, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Hermione partit en larme vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieil homme qui lui fit signe de partir derrière son amie. Alors Harry rattrapa Hermione un fois rendu dans la salle commune.

- Reste ici, dit Harry! Je vais aller le chercher et je le ramène d'ici une demi-heure.

Hermione fi signe que oui et repartit à pleurer un bon coup. Harry resta quelques instants de plus avec elle avant de partir à la recherche de Ron.

À l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité sorti du château.

- Je jure que mes intentions son mauvaises, prononça Harry juste après l'ouverture de la carte. La carte du château apparu.

Après quelques secondes de recherche sur la carte, Harry fixa un point portant le nom de Ronald Weasley.

Comme l'indiquait la carte Harry se rendit sur la plus haute tour du Château. Dans cette tour il y avait une petite pièce de forme circulaire ayant la grandeur du dortoire des garçons. En dessous du pignons qui ornait la tour, les murs de la pièce contenait des trous en gise de fenêtres.

Harry s'approcha de Ron en silence et alla s'assoire auprès de lui. Mais Ron ne bougea pas et continua à regarder le terrain de Quidditch qui était non loin de cette haute tour.

Après plus d'une demi heure de silence Ron leva la tête vers Harry et commença à parler.

- Tu sais Harry ce que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai lu ces lettres de ce bâttard de …

- Calme toi un peu Ron, repris Harry en lui coupant la parole. Je très bien que c'est dur mais je sais que t'est fort.

Ron le regarda dans les yeux et Harry fit la même chose. Harry se leva alors pour partir.

- Tu viens Ron je crois qu'il y en a une qui voudrait te voir.

- Si je reviens ce n'est pas du tout pour elle, répondit Ron en se levant.

Arrivé dans la salle commune Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron qui resta froid.

- Merci beaucoup Harry dit Hermione en s'éloignant un peu de Ron qui lui, s'en alla dans le dortoir.

Harry resta un peu avec Hermione et lui raconta cee qui s'était passé et Ron redescendit du dortoir les vêtements changés.

- Alors vous venez, dit Ron? Sa serait surment mieu pour nous d'y aller parce que Dumbledore a demandé à vous toute l'école et sa fait maintenant 10 minutes qu'il fallait y être.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent partir et ils partirent derrière lui.

Arrivé aux porte de la grandes salles, Harry repensa qu'il était sensé retrouver Cho ici avant le discour mais avec tout cela il avait totalement oblié. Ce n'était pas très grave, elle comprendrait.

Les trois jeunes allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors en faisant le moins de bruits possible, car Dumbledore avait déjà commencer à parler.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure,

Ron pleure pcq Percy est mort en voulant pardonner a ses parents (Malefoy).


End file.
